


Prompt: Oh The Weather Outside Is Frightful

by respoftw



Series: Comfortween 2020 [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Rodney, Teyla and John are trapped in a cave in bad weather.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan & Rodney McKay
Series: Comfortween 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947178
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Prompt: Oh The Weather Outside Is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArwenOak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenOak/gifts).



> I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” [on dreamwidth](https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html)
> 
> 8\. Oh The Weather Outside is Frightful  
> Comforting Someone who's sick/injured/upset while trapped together because of bad weather

“Ronon should have returned by now,” Teyla said quietly.

Rodney had been thinking the same thing for the past hour, an hour he’d spent waiting patiently for John to wake up, but somehow hearing Teyla say it made it that much more urgent.

The weather outside the cave system that they were sheltering in was treacherous, hailstones the size of Torren’s chubby, baby fists banging onto the ground and making it all but impossible to get John safely to the gate. 

Ronon had continued on alone, something John would never have allowed if he had been conscious but, well, he wasn’t and team leaders forfeited all rights to make those kinds of decisions when they fell down and hit their head.

Rodney stroked the hair on John’s head, careful to avoid the injured area. He really wished John would wake up soon. 

“There is nothing you can do about the radios?” Teyla asked. 

“No,” Rodney said. “The inter – “

“The interference,” Teyla sighed. “Yes, I remember.”

“We shouldn’t have let him go alone,” Rodney said, easing John’s head gently out of his lap. He stood up, his back cracking from spending too long in the same position. “I’ll go and look for him.”

Teyla levelled him with a look, one that she seemed to have honed into perfection since becoming a mother. “You will do no such thing,” she said. “The weather has only gotten worse since we entered these caves. I will not allow either one of us to endanger ourselves. If Ronon was unable to make it to the gate then I do not think you or I would succeed in his place.”

She had a point. She also looked worried. Rodney wasn’t sure what to do with that. Teyla was the calm one. Even when she was giving birth on a Wraith ship with only Rodney to help her bring her son into the world, Teyla was the strong one, the sure one.

“The jumpers may not be able to fly in this weather,” Rodney guessed, trying to put a positive spin on things. “If they’re coming back with a medical team on foot it’ll take longer. I mean, Carson’s no athlete. I think even I could outrun him.”

Teyla smiled tightly at Rodney’s attempt at a joke.

“You may be right,” she said. “It is - - I know that we have been in more dire circumstances but I find it harder to stop myself from fearing the worst since - - it is most unusual.”

Oh. Rodney knew he was absolutely not the right person for this conversation but he was the only other person still conscious and – well – he’d fucked up with Jeannie when she became a Mom. He didn’t want to lose Teyla too.

“It must be hard,” he said, “having the - ah – having to leave the kid behind.”

“Yes,” Teyla nodded. “It is.”

Rodney nodded. He was glad to have guessed right but really had no idea where to go from there. 

“There are some who would say that I am a bad mother for putting myself at risk like I do.”

“What?” Rodney grabbed Teyla’s shoulder. “Who said that to you? Because they are so very, very wrong that it - - you’re making the galaxy safer for your son. For everyone.”

Teyla smiled and reached up to bring Rodney’s head to rest against her own for just a moment. “That is very kind of you to say,” she said. “You are a kind man, Rodney.”

Rodney frowned. “I’m really not, ask anyone. I don’t say kind things to be nice, I tell the truth and the truth is that you’re a great Mom and you’re an integral part of the team and anyone who says you can’t be both has never met you and doesn’t know what a truly staggering person you are and - - “

Teyla surprised him into silence by pulling him into a hug, a proper Earth style one with arms and closeness and hair that smelled like mint tickling his nose.

“Thank you, Rodney,” she said, her voice shaky. 

“You’re welcome,” he said, squeezing her tight. “And Ronon will be back soon. You really think after all he’s been through he’s gonna let a little bit of weather see him off?”

“John will wake soon, too,” Teyla agreed. “And I will get home to Torren and - - “

“What? I hit my head and suddenly you go make a move on my man.”

Rodney and Teyla broke their embrace to find John struggling to sit up. He was still pale and his voice was shaky but he was awake.

“Your sudden return to consciousness seems to have foiled my plan, Colonel. It is good to see you awake.”

Rodney had moved to sit beside John, poking and prodding him and asking him how many fingers he was holding up.

“Would you quit it?” John grabbed Rodney’s hands and held them still. “Where’s Ronon?”

Rodney and Teyla exchanged a glance.

“He’s - - “

“He is - - “

“Right here,” Ronon’s voice called out from the mouth of the cave. “Ready to get off this rock?”

“Yes, please.” Teyla’s voice was filled with relief and Rodney smiled at her.

“I told you it would all work out,” he said.

“Yes, Rodney. You are very wise.”

“Ok, seriously, what happened while I was unconscious?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a semi-continuation of Prompt 6: I feel faint because ArwenOak wanted to know what happened next...


End file.
